


Indulgence

by gingayellow



Series: Multiversal Constant [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers for Season 3, Tags will be edited 1-2 weeks after S3 drops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: In which we learn that Human compassion is unique in the universe. [Shiro/Keith, kinda, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3]





	Indulgence

Title: Indulgence  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith [Sven/Akira variant]  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3.  
Notes: Have some more Sven-verse, I guess?

\--

Sven’s first mission as a Gun with Akira was going better than he expected. Akira was an expert at flying and stealth—thanks to him, they had snuck into the Altean base unseen. All they had to do now was erase some files that Akira assured him would put a serious dent in the Altean military’s plans. It wouldn’t defeat them in one fell swoop, Akira said, but it was a step in the right direction.

Sometimes, Sven wondered if maybe they needed a more direct approach, but Akira was the boss.

“Cover me,” Akira whispered, turning on the computer that was set to respond to anyone with Altean DNA. “I’ll be done in a few ticks.”

“Right.” Sven spared a moment to glance at Akira—and the contents of the files he was deleting.

He returned to watching the hallway, blaster ready, but murmured, “There’s some info on Earth there, isn’t there? Missing Human citizens?”

“There is,” Akira said, still typing.

“…You know, there might be some info on missing Humans. Like your dad.” Sven waited for the refusal. The reminder that duty was everything.

“Why do you think I’m working so fast?”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” Akira frowned as he deleted another file. “Once I delete this, we have five of your minutes. I plan to use that to see if there’s any info on my father. You, of course, are permitted to leave once the mission is finished.”

“Thanks, but I’m staying.”

“Sven—”

“I’m your partner.” And he wanted to help.

“Fine,” Akira huffed. “When you die, don’t blame me.”

“I would never,” Sven said around a smile, still armed.

The first three minutes went smoothly. The fourth, however, was when the Alteans attacked. Sven managed to stop the first two, but then there were four more. “Akira, keep working. I’ll—” Sven’s voice died off when he saw Akira blow up the computer, along with any research he’d found.

“Our mission was successful,” Akira snarled, gun ready. “Let’s get out of here.”

They escaped, because they were skilled and lucky, but Sven was only too aware of what Akira had lost.

\--

The mission had been successful. Any unlisted and/or rebel Humans that the Alteans had recorded on their computers at that base were now safe. Akira had been reckless, indulging his personal desires, and now he had paid the price. 

And he was fine with that.

Really.

There was a soft knock on his door. “Yoo hoo, Akira.”

… Were all Humans that odd? “Come in, Sven.”

Sven looked much too happy for his own good even as he said, “I’m sorry about what happened.”

“Why? It was my fault.”

Sven’s smile faded a bit, turning into a thoughtful frown. “Well, sometimes Humans will apologize, even if they weren’t at fault, Akira. It’s a way of showing compassion.”

“Oh.” What an odd species…although he supposed that was unfair, since he himself was half Human.

“But, if you’re curious,” Sven was grinning again as he handed Akira a storage chip.

“What is this?”

“I did some rooting around in the base’s debris, after we blew up the station. It is corrupted data, but I figure between you and Slav, you’ll find something.”

“I…” Akira didn’t know what to say, but that seemed to happen a lot when he was around Sven.

So, while it was bold, he kissed Sven on his cheek, as close to his mouth as Akira dared. 

And Sven, blast him, was positively **glowing**. “If I’d know this would have been your reaction, I would have blown up space stations a long time ago.”

Akira huffed, shoving. “Shut up and go. But come back here, for dinner tonight. I’ll make my best goo.”

\--

Final Notes: Enjoy this Cute Fluff ™ before I get to the inevitable dramah. :,)


End file.
